Le combat d'une vie dans un monde de silence
by Greeneyesfrenchtouch
Summary: Danny et Steve profitent de leur soirée devant un match. Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Le monde de Danny s'écroule en un instant. Mais il promet, il jure, qu'il va la venger quitte à tout perdre. L'équipe est là pour le soutenir. C'est Ohana avant tout
1. Chapter 1

**Attention: Prologue assez explicite dans la violence et l'abus. Mais pas non plus tellement hard.**

 **Il y aura un langage familier, échange de coups, et du sang ici et après.**

Mais ceci reste de la fiction policière tout comme la série.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas même Scotty quel dommage lol

* * *

Elle avait de nouveau désobéit à sa mère. Désobéit et menti.

Non pas parce qu'elle était une mauvaise fille et que sa mère méritait l'insubordination de sa jeune adolescente. Mais tout simplement parce que il y avait ce garçon tellement mignon qui etait en classe supérieur et qui l'avait remarqué elle. Pas Mily, la fille parfaite du collège, mais tout simplement elle.

Alors oui, quand ils avaient échangé leur numéro et que deux jours plus tard il lui avait proposé d'aller voir un film au cinéma un soir, sachant que les sortis tardives avec un garçon étaient encore interdites pour son soit disant jeune âge, elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle allait chez sa meilleur amie qui devait la couvrir au cas où. Car ses parents, loin d'être naïfs, étaient pour le moins surprotecteur. Alors oui, elle pouvait le comprendre. Surtout avec ce qui lui était arrivé petite, son petit frère malade, et le travail de son père qui connaissait parfaitement la méchanceté humaine.

Mais bon sang, on parlait de John ici.

Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de football, et le fils unique d'une famille fortunée et respectable. Plus fortunée que son beau père, pour dire. Puis il avait sa propre voiture, l'avantage d'avoir plus de 16 ans.

Jusqu'à présent la soirée était parfaite. Tous deux étaient allés voir le film qui n'était pas terrible mais ils avaient partagé une boîte de popcorn et bien rit quan même. Puis il l'avait emmené sur une jetée qui surplombait l'océan. C'était magnifique. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau et au loin on pouvait voir les lumières de la ville. Ils étaient restés au chaud dans la voiture à converser maladroitement entre eux comme de jeunes gens en flirt pour la première fois.

Puis il avait commencé à se rapprocher d'elle et leur pemier baiser fut échangé. Un baiser tendre au début et plus langoureux par la suite. Lui, plus âgé, pensa qe se fut une invitation à aller plus loin alors il mit sa main entre ses cuisses. Elle, plus jeune, et surtout en jupe, sursauta à l'intrusion et se détacha de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Lui demanda t-elle surprise.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, lui répondit il en revenant à la charge.

Elle le repoussa de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas que sa première fois se fasse dans une voiture, à un premier rendez vous qui plus est, mais surtout elle n'était pas prête tout simplement.

\- Ramène moi à la maison s'il te plaît, il se fait tard. Elle essaya de temporiser la chose mais lui, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- C'est quoi ton problème? A ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici? Pour la beauté du paysage? Il commençait à s'énerver.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas gagner. Son père l'avait que trop bien mis en garde.

\- Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, je vais appeler mon père qu'il vienne me chercher. Elle récupéra son petit sac sur le plancher de la voiture et ouvrit la portière. Mais c'était sans compter sur lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être rejeté. Alors il l'agrippa fortement par le poignet gauche.

\- Lâche moi tu me fais mal. Essaya t-elle en tirant son bras

\- Tu sais le nombre de filles qui aimerait être à ta place?

\- Je ne pense pas, non, lâche moi.

\- Petite peste, cria t-il tout en essayant de la tirer vers elle.

Mais elle fut résigner a ne pas se laisser faire, malgré la peur grandissante dans tout son être. Elle entama un grand combat pour ne pas être attiré vers lui, tout en essayant d'ouvrir son sac d'une main. Son oncle lui avait donné une bombe lacrimogène, et une fois en main, elle n'hésita pas à s'en servir. Elle arrosa le garçon qui la lâcha tout en criant de douleur pour se protéger ses yeux de ses deux mains.

Elle tombit hors de la voiture sur les genoux, mais reprit vite pied pour s'éloigner au plus vite de la voiture tout en prenant son téléphone.

Mais dehors il faisait sombre malgré l'éclairage d'un lampadaire et ses chaussures de fantaisie ne lui permettaient pas d'aller bien vite. Elle trébucha et son téléphone tomba alors qu'elle avait déjà composé le numéro de son père.

Elle se releva tout en maudissant mais fut plaqué au sol avec force par John devenu fou de rage.

\- Espèce de salope. Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre. Il la retourna sur le dos avec dureté.

Elle fut déconcerté une seconde en voyant le regard meurtrier que ses yeux bleus rougit pas le spray reflétaient. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits, elle commença a se debattre tant bien que mal en donnant tout ce qu'elle avait, coups de pieds, griffures, et même morssure. Mais il la giffla une fois puis deux, l'embrassa de force, la maîtrisa avec un coup de poing. Assommée, il en profita pour lui arracher sa robe en deux sur le devant. Il profita de la vue qui s'offrir à lui. Elle etait parfaite à ses yeux.

Toujours dans un état second, elle reprit la bataille tout en pleurant, en criant, en le suppliant d'arrêter. Elle réussi à s'échapper de son emprise avant d'être de nouveau battu. Elle entendit son père appeler son nom dans son téléphone au sol. Combien de temps avait il était en communication, combien avait il entendu? Elle ne savait pas mais peu importe.

-Papa, hurla t-elle, au secours aide moi. Papa je t'en pris.

-Ta gueule, John la calma avec un coup bien placé.

De nouveau abasourdi, il en profita pour déboucler sa ceinture et le bouton de son jean. Elle, ne pouvait plus se débattre. Elle n'avait plus la force. Elle sentit ses baisers sur tout son corps et cela la dégoûta mais elle elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Son corps refusé de coopérer. Elle gémissait, se tortillait, pleurait, alors qu'il continuait à découvrir son corps avec sa bouche et ses mains.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la voix de son père hystérique toujours sur le téléphone. Elle essaya de nouveau de l'appeller mais seul un chuchotement sortit de sa bouche.

Et tout ce à quoi elle pensait en ce moment c'est qu'elle était désolée.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour la lecture et les commentaires.

J'apprécie vraiment.

Spoiler:

Ceci est un sujet dur je le conçois. Dur à lire et même à écrire alors comme je ne veux choquer personne sachez en avance que je ne pourrais jamais blesser Grâce jusqu'au bout.

Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus car on le saura dans le prochain chapitre mais je voulais préciser.

* * *

-Rachel, où est Grâce? Où devait elle être ce soir?

Danny avait vécu beaucoup dans sa vie. Beaucoup trop.

La noyade de Billy, son meilleur ami, d'où sa peur de l'océan. Sa semaine passée dans une toute petite cave sombre avec deux cadavres pour compagnie, d'où sa claustrophobie qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de gérer chaque jour. La mort de sa partenaire dans le New Jersey et de son autre partenaire qu'il avait eu arrivé ici à Hawaii, d'où son côté peut être surprotecteur envers Steve et ses actions folles. Le kidnapping de sa fille par Peterson, l'écroulement d'un immeuble sur lui, la mort de son frère, son séjour en prison Colombienne, le fait d'avoir appris qu'il était père d'un petit garçon malade, ...bref beaucoup, mais beaucoup de choses. Mais rien, au non, jamais rien ne l'aurait préparé à ce qu'il a vécu y a pas cinq minutes.

L'appel qu'il a reçu le hantera à vie il en était sûr.

Et lui, qui se faisait un devoir de savoir où sa fille chérie était tout le temps, là il était à court d'idée. C'était le weekend avec sa mère et en ce vendredi soir il ne savait pas. Il ignorait où sa fille devait être et avec qui. Et il détestait cette situation.

Il était pas en panique. Pire que ça. Il était à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Son coeur battait à une vitesse folle, sa respiration saccadait comme s'il avait parcouru le marathon de Boston, il était pâle comme la mort, sa peau moite et tout son corps tremblait.

\- Daniel, qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Rachel bon sang où est Grâce?

-Chez Lucy. Je dois aller la chercher dans une heure. Pourquoi? Tu me fais peur.

-Écoute Rachel, je suis en route avec Steve. J'ai eu...il souffla un coup avant de continuer il ne voulait pas faire peur à son ex femme mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le lui cacher.

\- Grace. Grace m'a appelé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement mais elle n'est sûrement pas avec Lucy.

-Daniel? elle commençait à pleurer au téléphone, qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Reste près du téléphone au cas où elle t'appelle.

-Daniel s'il te plaît ?

Danny se frotta le front, comment pouvait il lui dire quoique se soit alors que lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ou tout simplement ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il s'était passé.

-On l'a. Cria Steve côté conducteur qui était en communication avec Chin pour tracer le portable de Grâce.

Danny sentit la voiture accélérer de plus belle, et même si la voiture se faufiler à travers le trafic a une vitesse folle, il remerciait dieu pour une fois de la capacité de conduite de son partenaire. Il voulait être près de son bébé au plus vite.

-Rachel c'est bon. On sait où elle est. Appelles Lucy pour savoir si elle a une idée avec qui Grâce devait être ce soir. On garde contact.

-D'accord, murmura t-elle.

Danny raccrocha le téléphone tout en s'aggripant à la poignée de la porte. Il écouta Steve appeler une ambulance sur le haut parleur de la voiture. Mais c'était comme un bruit de fond. Il reprit l'appel de Grâce en première ligne, ayant appeler Rachel en double appel. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre a raccrocher mais il avait fallu qu'il sache où elle aurait pu etre et avec qui.

Il l'appela doucement une nouvelle fois. La communication était toujours en contact mais il n'y avait plus un bruit. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, les cris ou le silence.

Et bientôt l'appel téléphonique reçu plus tôt dans la soirée se refaisait dans sa tête.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? demanda Steve perplexe à son partenaire._

 _Ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé, une longboard dans la main, à regarder un match. Malheureusement c'était la mi temps, et Danny était parti, comme a son habitude, sur une conversation qui n'avait rien à voir avec le moment, en l'occurrence l'arrestation du suspect sur leur dernière affaire bouclée._

 _-Je dis simplement que je ne pense pas que c'était là meilleur façon de faire, c'est tout._

 _-Ah oui et comment voulais tu qu'on fasse. Hein?_

 _-Arrête avec ta face d'aneuvrisme, tu vas finir par être constipé._

 _-Constipé ? Merci mais mon transit va très bien et pour ta gouverne on n'avait pas d'autre choix._

 _-Le protocole Steven. Tu sais la chose que de bons flics apprennent à l'école de police et qui doivent par la suite suivre pour arrêter un suspect._

 _-On a déjà eu cette conversation des millier de fois, je pensais qu'à la longue tu t'y étais fait._

 _-Desolé bébé, mais j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire quand je te vois sortir une grenade de la boîte à gant de ma voiture, tu sais la voiture que j'ai payé avec mes sous et que je ne peux jamais conduire. La voiture qui me sert à emmener mes enfants à l'école et au parc. Tu sais que normalement un père ne devrait pas avoir à fouiller sa voiture avant de monter son fils de 4 ans dedans de peur qu'il trouve une balle verte._

 _-La boîte à gant est toujours fermée à clé._

 _-La boîte à gant est toujours...oh mais oui Steven donc tout va bien puisque la boîte à gant est toujours fermée._

 _Les bras de Danny bougeaient dans tous les sens pendant sa diatribe au plus grand amusement de Steve qui prit une gorgée de sa bière tout en souriant._

 _-Tu sais quoi Steve,tu es un neanderthal ... Danny fut couper par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Cette conversation n'est pas fini mon ami, fini t-il par dire avant de prendre son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon._

 _En voyant la photo de Grâce sur l'écran, il fronça les sourcils. Il était tard,que pouvait elle bien vouloir? Rien de bon il imaginait, sûrement une dispute avec sa mère._

 _-Oui mon petit singe. Il s'attendait à une remontrance de la part de sa fille qui ne voulait plus que son père l'appelle ainsi mais c'était plus fort que lui._

 _Mais il était loin d'imaginer, qu'au lieu d'entendre la voix merveilleuse de sa fille, il allait entendre au loin un garçon crier._

 _\- Voir ce que je vais te mettre._

 _\- Grace? Grace répond moi. Il se leva du canapé d'un seul coup au grand étonnement de Steve qui éteignit la télé aussitôt pour aller pres de Danny d'un air interrogateur sur ce qui se passait._

 _Danny entendit comme une bagarre se jouer à l'autre bout du téléphone, puis le cris de sa fille lui fit arrêter de respirer. C'est tout en tremblant qu'il réussit à mettre son téléphone sur haut parleur pour que Steve entende et qu'il puisse passer à l'action._

 _Steve n'était pas le père mais ce qu'il entendit lui donna la nausée malgres tout. Il prit son téléphone pour appeler Chin qui pourra, espérons, traçer l'appel. Il prit les clés de la voiture de Danny sur la table basse et fit signe à Danny, paralysé par la peur, de le suivre._

 _Tout en rentrant dans la voiture, Danny entendit sa fille l'appeller au secours et le supplia de l'aider. Et s'il n'avait pas été assis à ce moment là, ses jambes se seraient sûrement dérobées sous lui au même titre que son coeur._

 _Puis plus rien. Plus de cris, plus d'appel au secours._

 _Il l'appela encore et encore par son prénom, insulta le garçon comme s'il était en face de lui, lui jurant qu'il allait le tuer, son téléphone serré dans sa main comme un étau._

 _Mais rien ne vint en retour, si ce n'est quelques gémissements._

Revenant au moment présent, Danny rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé alors qu'une larme fit son chemin vers le bas.

Steve le regarda une fois puis deux avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

-Tiens le coup mon pote, on y est, on arrive.

Mais juste avant l'arrivée au point indiqué par Chin, sur le bas côté de la route sombre et sinueuse de la côte, ils virent une silhouette marcher.

Steve fit un dérapage contrôler et les deux sortirent de la voiture rapidement.

C'était Grâce qui marchait dans un état second.

Son père s'avança d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus que ce qu'elle était.

-Grâce? Demanda t-il doucement. Il avala la boule dans sa gorge en voyant son visage strié de larmes, sa lèvre coupé et ensanglanté, son oeil droit à moitié fermé par une grosse contusion et enflure.

Mais elle ne le reconnu pas, elle continuait de marcher.

Danny n'osa pas la toucher, pas apres ce qui s'était passé, alors il se mit devant elle.

-Grâce ma chérie,c'est papa, ton Danno.

Mais elle le contourna pour continuer sa marche.

Danny a perte de mot s'arrêta pour la regarder. La regarder vraiment. Voir que ce qu'il voyait était malheureusement réel.

Elle etait sale, poussiéreuse. Il lui manquait une chaussure, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et elle avait des écorchures et égratignures de partout.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Steve mis une main sur son épaule en soutien avant d'aller essayer à son tour. Il se mit à côté de Grâce et marcha son rythme.

-Grace?

Mais toujours aucune reconnaissance.

Il se mit alors accroupie devant elle. Il alla pour mettre une main sur son épaule mais se ravisa en voyant le léger sursaut de Grâce à ce geste.

-Hey. N'ai pas peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. C'est moi Steve. Oncle Steve.

Elle s'arrêta enfin pour le regarder avec un regard vide.

-N'ai pas peur c'est fini. Danno et moi on est là.

-Steve?

-Oui c'est moi pas puce. C'est bien, tout va bien.

-Oncle Steve, elle se mit à pleurer, je ne veux pas que papa me voit comme ça.

-Grâce chérie. Hésita Danny derrière elle.

Il s'était avancé en voyant que Steve avait eu son intention. Mais en entendant ceci c'est comme si on lui enlevait une partie de son être. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

-Noooonnn, va t'en. Se mit elle a crier tout en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles alors qu'elle tombit à genoux.

Steve regarda son partenaire qui regardait sa fille en état de choc. Puis il reporta son attention sur Grâce, mais il n'osa pas la toucher alors qu'elle se balançait sur elle même. A ce moment là Chin arriva en moto suivit du SUV de Lou accompagné de Kono.

Et même si tous étaient pressés au début, ils finirent tous par s'arrêter devant la scène qui s'offrit à eux. Tous à perte de mot.

Mais Steve eu une idée. Il regarda Kono, qui comprit son point de vu. Elle etait une femme. Elle s'avança donc doucement de Grâce et prit la place de Steve qui s'écarta pour aller près de Danny. Il donna doucement l'ordre à Chin et Lou d'aller examiner l'endroit où le téléphone de Grâce donnait encore signal. Ils y allèrent sans un mot. Que pouvaient il dire?

Steve ne savait pas quoi faire à son tour pour Danny, alors il se mit juste a côté de lui tout simplement en regardant Kono en espérant que son partenaire savait qu'il était là.

-Hey Grace, Kono lui dit doucement.

La jeune fille regarda Kono et s'élança sur elle brusquement, l'entourant de ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Kono l'agrippa et lui frotta le dos doucement avec des petits cercles d'apaisement.

-C'est bon je t 'ai. Je suis là. Tout va bien.

-Ne me laisse pas Kono. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en pris, fais partir papa,s'il te plaît je veux qu'il s'en aille.

\- Grâce ma puce, ton père veux juste t'aider.

-Je veux qu'il parte, s'il te plaît, Danno va t'en, va t'en, part, oncle Steve prend papa, qu'il aille...Elle était devenu hystérique.

-Gra... Danny essaya de nouveau.

-Va t'en je t'ai dit, part...elle criait tellement fort, que cela était insupportable à entendre pour tout le monde.

C'est à ce moment là que l'ambulance arriva. Les ambulanciers essayèrent d'accéder à la jeune fille toujours aggripée à Kono. Tout était si déchirant a voir.

Steve décida d'emmener Danny par le bras loin de la scène.

-Aller mon pote, elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Il fit asseoir Danny dans le siège passager de la voiture et resta près de lui, debout à l'extérieur devant la porte ouverte. Danny était devenu maladivement silencieux.

Mais aussitôt que Kono prévenu que son père était parti, Grâce se calma et les ambulanciers lui introduirent un doux sédatif pour ainsi la mettre sur une civière. Ils chargèrent la blessée dans le dos de l'ambulance. Kono suivit tout en tenant la main de Grâce qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde. Les portes se fermèrent derrières elles.

Un ambulancier s'avança de Steve pour le prévenir dans quel hôpital ils allèrent et partirent.

Steve se frotta le visage avec sa main avant de reporter l'attention sur Danny qui était en train de vomir ses tripes sur l'asphalte tout en étant encore dans la voiture.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour.

Je suis très agréablement surprise par votre engouement. J'apprécie vraiment vos commentaires. En tant qu'auteur cela me pousse à poster plus vite. Alors Merci à tous pour les reviews.

Dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas vraiment d'avertissement. Je ne sais pas comment Danny réagirait dans la série mais je pense, j'espère, rester dans l'âme des personnages quelques qui soient.

Le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore écrit, je fais au plus vite. Il y aura un peu plus d'actions par la suite, sûrement même du Whump physique pour notre Danno, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mais j'ai que les idées pour le moment. Parfois en écrivant je dévie alors à qui saura attendre.

* * *

Kono ferma les yeux un bref instant tout en soupirant. Mais elle n'oublia pas pourquoi elle était là et fit une pression rassurante sur l'épaule de Grâce en soutient. Elle n'avait pas quitté la jeune fille une seule fois. Elle avait était là pour les premiers soins administrés. La prise de photographies intimes en guise de preuve pour le dossier nécessaire pour inculper le suspect au moment venu. Photographies du visage ensanglanté, des echymoses ici et là avec un décimètre à côté pour la mesure, de ses vêtements en lambeaux...

Elle était aussi là quand on fit un prélèvement sous ses ongles avec un excavateur.

Et maintenant c'était la partie gynécologie.

C'était le premier examen de Grâce. Se sentant probablement humiliée, lassée de toute cette intention, de ces palpations qui lui faisaient revivre l'incident, elle tremblait depuis le début du processus. Encore en état état de choc, elle ne parlait pas, ne répondait à aucune question et évitait tout contact visuel avec qui que se soit. Si ce n'est avec Kono. Elle avait eu du mal à lui lacher la main pour les prélèvements d'ADN, mais Kono lui avait promis qu'elle resterait auprès d'elle. Cela lui avait suffit de faire comme on lui avait demandé. Kono fut alors l'ombre silencieuse et protectrice de la jeune fille abusée qu'elle considérait comme la famille.

C'était dur pour elle d'insister à ceci mais pas aussi dur que pour la pauvre Grâce pensa t-elle. Elle savait que Rachel était arrivée, que sa mère était là dans le couloir. On avait pu l'entendre crier son prénom à travers la porte. Mais sa présence avait été interdite pour les examens sauf si la victime le désirait. Mais Grâce n'avait rien dit au sujet de sa maman. Elle n'avait pas demandé après elle, ni même fait un signe qui aurait pu présagé qu'elle voulait que sa mère soit là avec elle.

Kono se demandait si elle aurait la même reaction qu'avec son père. En repensant à cela, Kono se sentit désolée pour Danny. Lui qui surprotégeait sa fille. Qui la mettait sur un pied d'estale aux yeux de tout le monde. Ça petite fille pour qui il avait tout laissé pour être auprès d'elle. Qui voulait ni plus ni moins être avec elle en ce moment, mais qui avait été rejeté. Kono ne voulait même pas essayer d'imaginer ce que la pauvre petite pouvait bien traverser.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'attente, effectivement Rachel faisait des allées retour, de long en large et en travers, devant un Danny complètement stoïque assis sur une chaise, les mains entrelacées, pendantes entre ses jambes, la tête baissée, regardant le sol.

Steve c'était un peu éloigné quand son téléphone avait sonné. C'était Chin. Sûrement pour lui parler de l'affaire. Il ne voulait pas que son partenaire s'en mêle pour le moment. Il n'était pas en état de fonctionner correctement.

Drôle de dire qu'ils étaient sur une affaire, songeait il, alors que cela concernait un jeune membre de leur famille, mais effectivement un crime avait été commis et toute l'équipe ferait tout en leur pouvoir pour arrêter celui qui avait fait cela.

Quelques temps plus tôt, il avait du donner l'appel à Rachel pour qu'elle puisse les rejoindre à l'hôpital. Danny n'avait rien dit de tout le trajet. Même quand Steve, maladroitement, lui avait demandé comment il faisait.

Puis une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, Steve avait guidé Danny sur une chaise en plastique après qu'on les ait prévenu que Grâce était en salle de soins et qu'on les préviendrai quand les examens seraient terminés. Steve s'était assis aux côtés de son partenaire faisant confiance en Chin et Lou ainsi que Duke pour gérer la scène de crime ainsi que le téléphone retrouvé. Sa mission pour le moment était de prendre soin de son ami et de sa fille.

Puis Rachel était arrivée en panique totale, se dirigeant droit vers Danny, exigeant de savoir où sa fille était. Danny n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas levé les yeux vers elle, rien. Steve s'était donc levé pour la calmer prenant le rôle de l'interlocuteur se voulant rassurant. Elle s'était un peu calmée mais ne pouvait résolument pas se poser dans une chaise.

Et c'est toujours ainsi que Steve raccrocha le téléphone en serrant les dents dans la frustration.

Ça commencait mal pour l'enquête.

Les messages avaient tous étaient effacés. Probablement Grâce qui devait le faire au fur et à mesure pour ne pas que ses parents fouillent dedans, car comme l'avait si bien dit Lou, si ça aurait été le garçon, il se serait débarrassé du téléphone et ils ne l'auraient pas.

Du coup le portable était à présent entre les mains du laboratoire. Steve était juste reconnaissant qu'Éric n'était pas au travail en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre membre de la famille soit sur cette affaire trop sensible.

Quand à la scène du crime, il y avait quand même des indices. Des traces de pneus où apparrament la voiture avait quitté les lieux à toute vitesse. Chin était donc au QG pour essayer de trouver la marque et le modèle du véhicule.

Plus tôt, Steve avait demandé à Rachel si la petite Lucy savait avec qui Grâce aurait pu être. Mais elle ne savait pas. Elle devait juste la couvrir pour son escapade. Elle avait dit à sa mère que Grâce ne voulait pas qu'elle sache pour le moment mais qu'elle lui raconterait tout lundi au collège pour que si ses parents posent des questions, qu'elle ne soit pas embarrassée. Et donc ils n'avaient rien pour le moment. Steve espérait que Grace se confie à Kono. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils trouvent ce salopard.

Mais pour le moment il avait d'autre chats à fouetter.

En retournant dans la salle d'attente, il vit Rachel prendre d'assaut Danny. L'attente était longue et insoutenable pour elle. Et la pauvre femme ne supportait pas le silence de Danny. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir. L'inquiétude la rongeait.

-Comment peux tu rester là sans rien faire Daniel. Hein? C'est ta fille bon sang. Où est passé le flic, le père, prêt à casser des têtes. Mais bouge toi. Fait quelques choses.

Mais Danny ne releva même pas la tête, comme s'il n'entendait pas les cris juste au dessus lui. Aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire sur lui. Il était devenu un corps sans vie. Ce qui fit la situation pire aux yeux de Rachel. Elle ne connaissait pas les faits qui avaient eu lieux plus tôt, du rejet de Grâce envers son père. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec son ex époux. Ce silence lui faisait peur mais surtout l'énervait. Elle avait besoin de se défouler pour surmonter sa rage, son inquiétude, sa crainte pour son bébé. Et Danny était à sa merci.

-Réagit bon sang. Elle le poussa fort. Son dos claqua contre le dossier de la chaise mais là encore il ne broncha pas.

Steve s'interposa alors entre eux deux.

-Rachel, s'il vous plaît calmez vous. Dit-il doucement. Il savait qu'elle était bouleversée et s'était légitime mais Danny n'avait pas besoin de cela en plus de tout le reste.

-Que je me calme Commandant? Demanda t-elle en colère. Comment voulez vous que je me calme? Cria t-elle. Ma fille est ici pour agression sexuelle, et vous voulez que je me calme.

-Je sais qu'il est difficile... Essaya t-il de nouveau.

-Non. Le stoppa t-elle sèchement.

Puis plus raisonnablement.

-Non. Vous ne savez pas commandant.

-Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit. Vous devez vous contrôler pour le bien être de Grâce. Elle aura besoin de vous. Elle a besoin de vous.

-Je suis...j'ai tellement... à perte de mot elle prit Steve dans les bras qui lui retourna l'étreinte.

-Chut, ça va aller, ça va aller. Chuchota t-il dans son oreille en entendant ses doux pleure sur son épaule.

Derrière eux, Danny, toujours assis, mais le dos relevé cette fois ci, la tête posée contre le mur, ferma les yeux en serrant difficilement la mâchoire. Il devrait être présent pour son ex femme. La femme qu'il avait aimé. La mère de sa fille. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait détaché de tout.

Puis un médecin femme arriva, se présentant comme étant le Docteur Cole.

-Détective Williams. Commandant McGarrett.

Rachel et Steve se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour faire face aux nouvelles. Le médecin prit note de la présence de Rachel que Steve présenta comme la mère.

-Comment va ma fille?

-Compte tenu de la situation elle va bien. Physiquement en tout cas.

Tous écoutèrent avec intention le diagnostic. Mais Danny ne bougea toujours pas.

-J'ai du lui faire deux points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière. Aucune fracture de la mâchoire mais une ecchymose qui risque d'être douleureuse pendant quelques jours. Aucun traumatisme crânien mais légère commotion. Quand au test de viol...il regarda les trois retenir leur respiration avant de continuer. Il s'avère être négatif.

Rachel mis une main sur sa bouche en appelant dieu pour le remercier. Steve souffla un grand coup par la bouche, c'était un appel de proximité. Danny, lui, inspira par le nez et relâcha la pression doucement par la bouche.

-Le test est négatif? Demanda Rachel timidement.

-Oui. Il y au eu certe agression sexuelle mais pas de violence par pénétration. Celui qui a fait cela n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout de sa tentative.

-Dieu soit loué, dit Steve tout en se retournant sur Danny qui ne réagissait toujours pas plus. Il voulait le secouer, le faire revenir parmis les vivant mais le docteur n'avait pas fini.

-Elle se repose pour le moment avec l'agent Kalakaua qu'elle ne veut pas lâcher d'une seconde. Nous pensons qu'il est peut être pour le mieux de ne pas les séparer pour le moment. Grâce reste en état de choc. Nous allons faire intervenir une psychologue demain dans la mâtinée et nous vous conseillons de la faire suivre par la suite. Nous la gardons en observation pendant 48 heures.

-Vous a t-elle dit quelque chose, à vous ou à ma collègue, demanda Steve.

Rachel tourna la tête vers Steve à cette question puis sur Danny. Sa colère dissipée elle savait qu'elle avait mal agi et que cela devait être encore plus dur pour lui que pour elle. C'est lui qui avait reçu l'appel de détresse de Grâce et qui l'avait trouvé, mais elle reporta son attention au médecin, car pour le moment rien ne comptait le plus au monde que sa fille. Son ex mari attendra.

-Non malheureusement. Elle n'a pas dit un mot. C'est ce qui nous inquiète. Espérons qu'après une nuit de repos elle pourra vous en dire plus.

-Pouvons nous la voir? Questionna Rachel.

-Bien entendu, suivez moi.

Rachel suivit le médecin étonné qu'il n'y ait qu'elle mais ne chercha pas plus à comprendre. Elle avait remarqué l'état de vulnérabilité du père et ce dit qu'il lui fallait peut être un peu plus de temps pour tout assimiler.

Une fois seul, Steve regarda de nouveau Danny, toujours les yeux fermés.

-Okay, pensa t-il, ça suffit.

Il s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu entends ça mon pote. Il n'y a pas eu pénétration. Je sais qu'il est difficile à entendre, et que même sans ça, il y a quand même eu agression, coups et blessures, mais elle ira bien mon frère. Elle va bien.

Danny secoua la tête en reniflant.

Steve mit alors une main sur son genoux.

-Elle a besoin de toi mon pote. Besoin de son Danno.

Steve regarda la mâchoire de Danny travailler à travers ses joues.

-Allez viens.

Steve se leva et pris la main de Danny pour l'aider à se lever. Danny ouvrit les yeux et regarda Steve.

-Il n'y a pas eu...? Parla t-il enfin. Une question pour se rassurer, s'assurer qu'il ait bien entendu.

-Non mon frère.

Danny souffla de nouveau. Puis Steve vit sur le visage de son coéquipier tout un tas d'émotions s'afficher. Le soulagement en un premier temps, puis la réalisation, la détermination, la colère, la haine...

Puis Danny se mit enfin en action.

Steve suivit pensant aller voir Grâce mais quand Danny tourna à droite au lieu d'aller tout droit il fut surpris et s'arrêta

-Hey où vas tu Danny?

Mais Danny ne répondit pas, il accéléra le pas, déterminé à quitter l'hôpital.

Sans d'autres choix, Steve suivit. Car il savait très bien ce que son partenaire voulait faire maintenant. Et bien que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleur idée, il savait que c'est tout ce que son coéquipier devait faire, avait besoin de faire pour le moment, et il sera damné s'il n'était pas à ses côtés. Il sera là coûte que coûte, on ne touche pas à Ohana.


End file.
